


Show Me Your Face

by Tortellini



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Identity, Secrets, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Osborn almost gets his wish. Almost. But at the last moment...Spider-man changes it.Oneshot/drabble





	Show Me Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386471) by emilyyyhu. 



Harry Osborn had his hands around Spider-man's neck. Yeah, one on his neck, the other on his shoulder. It was as bad as it looked. Worst of all, his mask was like halfway off of his face. The only reason that Harry didn't see Spider-man's real face was because he was covering his face. 

"Show me your face Spider-man--!" Harry grunted, struggling against him. 

"Harry--stop--"

He struggled to get his face away from his hand. "I bet you're ugly as shit, that's why you won't show me you coward--"

He wrenched his face away from Spider-man's hand. And then Harry sort of choked. Because before him was...his best friend Peter. 

But...that was impossible...

Harry opened his mouth to--what? Yell? Scream? Swear? 

Pete didn't know what else to do. So he took a deep breath, and kissed him. It was a creative way to shut him up at least. When he pulled away, he slipped on the mask again, and disappeared. 

Harry was still shocked. He touched his lips.

And he was still angry, don't get him wrong either. But his cheeks were pink. 

_What the fuck?_

 


End file.
